The love in it
by Rosesoffear
Summary: Ty and Deuce are two 16 year old with not a lot on their minds. They are a happy couple who love each other to the core. When one heated night leaves Deuce feeling unconfortable can the two handle whats up ahead? Mpreg and slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another one of my Ty/Deuce stories. I just wanna say it will contain slash and mpreg so if your not a fan of that then this isnt the place to be. Tell me what you think cuz my last stories didnt turn out to well. Im just gonna say it starts right out slash so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Deuce P.O.V

I rocked my hips up and down on my lovers lap for the first time. It was so heated and hot i didnt want it to end. I moaned his name in a rocky and raspy voice. I was sweating and my skin felt tight, but at the same time I loved every second of it. Finally we had to end and he cummed inside of me while I let free all over his chest.

Apart of me thought we should have used protection but at the same time i couldnt give a damn, honestly what could happen? I got up and walked into his bathroon to get a towl to whip us off when i felt my boyfriends strong arms around me.

"Ty what are you doing", I ask.

"Loving my boyfriend who let me take his innocence."

I smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek. I couldnt tell you all the things that make me love Ty. He has a great body and smile, he is kind and sweet, and he is so helpful. My father was amitted to the hospital three months ago due to a heart attack and I stayed at Tys house since I was so upset.

We have been dating for two years now and he treats me like we where married already. I dont want to move to fast but I already know I want to have kids with him and marry him. Ty is by far my first love ever.

I crawled back into bed and snuggled into Tys chest. He petted my hair and hummed.

"Ty, do you think we moved alittle to fast?" I asked.

"No babe I really wanted to do this." Ty said and kissed me on the forehead.

I took a deep beath and thought. I want to think hes right but at the same time theres an odd feeling to all this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second chapter. I'm sorry the first was short but I'm gonna try and make this one longer. Read and review to tell me what you think.

* * *

Ty P.O.V

I sat on my bed at three in the morning listening to my boyfriend vomit his guys out. For three months this has been going on and I'm getting worried. Ive gotten calls in the middle of the night from Deuce saying he was sick and wanted to go to the hospital. Now he's at my house staying the night and I'm about to take him.

I walk into the bathroom and crouch down to comfort Deuce. I fix his hair and whisper to him to make him feel better. "Don't worry Deuce it's ok," I say. I fix his hair which fell softly around his face even though he was close to puking up a lung. He finally stops and looks up at me.

"No it won't Ty, I don't know why I'm so sick. It's starting to worry me and I don't know what I should do." He sounded like he was going to cry.

I let out a deep breath and shake my head. He's right if we don't do something he won't be ok. "Look I'll tell my parents in the morning and ask if we can take you to the doctors," I say trying to calm him down. Deuce shakes his head and stands up. I stand up to and we both hugged each other. "You ok now," I asked.

"Yea can we go to bed now," Deuce moaned. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we walked back into my room. Deuce laid down first and I tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. I laid down next to him and watched him fall to sleep. God he really is sick, I thought. I couldn't wait until morning.

I was still admiring Deuce while he slept and was caught in his beauty. I loved his black hair that shines in the sun and his long girly eye lashes. I'm glad me and Deuce found each other. I soon fell asleep and wasn't woken up until I heard the dreadful sound of Deuce hacking up his stomach two hours later.

I woke up around 8:00 the next morning. The first thing I noticed was that Deuce wasn't next to me. I checked the bathroom and he wasn't there either. Finally I went into the kitchen downstairs and found my mom cooking breakfast and Deuce laughing at something she said. I wrapped my arms around Deuce and kissed the side if his head. My parents are fine with us kissing around the house as long as we don't go too far.

I sat down when my sister Rocky walked in with her girlfriend Cece after her. They both looked exhausted and dreadful. "What's up with you to?" I asked.

Rocky looked at Deuce and then back at me. "Because your love buddy woke us up with his puking every two hours." She almost screemed at me. I looked at Deuce who had his head down.

"Don't worry babe were gonna take you to the doctors today, right mom." My mom nodded her head and out plates of food infront of us. We all dug in except for Deuce who was holding his stomach and head in pain. Honestly I think theres more going on than we think.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it was kind of short but thanks for the reviews and tell me how this chapter went. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter. Thanks for your reviews and tell me what you think again. What do you think is up with Deuce? Anyway, read and find out. Love you.

* * *

Author P.O.V.

After everyone ate breakfast and cleaned up, Deuce, Ty, and Tonya drove off to the closest hospital. Ty's mom called Deuces parents so they know he was taken to get looked at. After filling out Deuces paperwork, they waited thirty minutes until the doctor called in Deuce. Ty noticed his boyfriend was nervous so he took Deuces hand in his. They walked into the doctors office and sat down with Ty's mom next to them.

"So, what seems to be the problem today," the doctor, Dr. Bren asked. Ty was the first to seek up.

"Well he's been sick for about a three months now and can't keep anything down." Dr. Bren wrote some of this down on his note pad.

"And at what time is Mr. Martinez experiencing the sickness?"

Deuce finally spoke up. "Around morning time, sometimes I'm so sick that it wakes me up in my sleep." The doctor nodded and wrote more down before getting up.

"Well I think I know what's wrong with you but I'm going to need further tests," he handed Deuce a urine cup and pointed to the bathroom. After Deuce came back they had to wait another half hour before the Doctor came back in. "I was right about what I thought, I'm going to need to do an ultrasound in the other room, Mrs. Blue I'd advise you to stay here." Ty's mom nodded and waited while Ty, Deuce, and Dr. Bren walked into the ultrasound room.

While walking to the room Ty was a sweaty mess. He was scared for Deuces if there was something serious wrong. When they arrived to the room Deuce laid down on the bed and lifted up his shirt so the doctor could put the jell on his stomach. After scanning his stomach, Dr. Bren asked the two teens an awkward and random question. "So, have you two ever learned about babies in school?

Ty and Deuce looked at each other puzzled. "Yea, why," Deuce asked. The doctor stopped and pointed at the screen.

"That's why,"

On the screen showed a small outline of a babies figure with a small heartbeat in the middle. Ty's jaw dropped while Deuce stared crying. "My parents are going to kill me," Deuce said, balling his eyes out. Dr. Bren got up and walked out of the ultrasound room and came back with Ty's mom. It was obvious that she had no clue what was going on until the doctor broke it down.

"It appears that your son and his boyfriend have had some sexual content within the last three to four months. There's not much more I can say due to the fact that this is my very first male pregnancy case but all I know is that Mr. Martinez appears to be three months pregnant and that this is very, very rare. I hope all goes well until I see you within the next two months." Dr. Bren then walked out leaving everyone curious and scared.

Deuce was by far the most scared for his and the babies sake. Everyone was silent until Tonya spoke up. "Well Ty, I am both ashamed and happy for you but I highly doubt your father will be. Deuce, I don't know how you will tell your parents but I will if you want me to."

Deuce nodded his head and wiped away some tears. Ty got up out of his seat and walked over to Deuce. "Babe don't worry, I know your upset but we will get through this. Your parents might be upset but if worst comes to worst you can stay at out house, right mom," Ty asked. Tonya took a deep breath but nodded her head. Ty smiled and hugged Deuce who actually had a small feeling of hope.

After everyone calmed down they were ready to leave. At the front desk Deuces ultrasound pictures were waiting so shamefully grabbed them. In the car Deuce pulled out the pictures to see them. Apart of him was ashamed but another part was excited to become a dad. He examined the pictures. It was amazing to him that an actual person was inside his small stomach which was going to grow rappidly over the next few months. He sighed and put the pictures back in the folder.

Ty on the other hand was scared out of his mind. He had no clue how to tell his dad. He couldn't just say 'hey pops I knocked up my boyfriend and now hes pregnant so we better get shopping'. He sighed and looked to make sure Deuce was sleeping before he talked to his mom.

"Mom, are you mad at me?"

"No Ty I'm actually happy to become a grandmother but not this early. Have you decided on how to tell your father and sister yet?"

Ty shook his head. Honestly he didn't want to tell anyone but he had to. Maybe him and Deuce wait until it's noticeable and they figure it out on your own. But his dad is a doctor so maybe he already knows. If only Ty wished.

They arrived at Ty's house and that's when Deuce woke up. He got out of the car and slugged himself into Ty's house. Rocky and Cece were sitting on the couch. When he walked in.

"Hey Deuce how did it go," Rocky asked but Deuce wasn't in the mood.

"Shut the fuck up Rocky." He said and went onto Ty's room. When Ty walked in he want happy either. He held onto the pictures and tried to pass Rocky but failed.

"What the hell is wrong with your boyfriend," she asked.

Ty sighed and shook his head. "Not now Rocky." Ty walked into his room.

Rocky looked at her mom who shook her head to and walked into the kitchen. Now Rocky knew she was all alone on this one. Some way or some how she will find out what was in that folder.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? How will Rocky find out? How will Deuces parents think? Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
